Random
by Ebory
Summary: Pequeña coleccion de Songfics cortos. Holmes/Watson. Slash. Añadido Segundo Capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

Primer fic que subo a esta pagina, primer songfic, y segundo fic de Holmes. Asi que esto es una presentacion en toda regla xD

Las canciones fueron elejidas aleatoriamente por el propio reproductor y yo escogi el trozo que me gustaba mas xDD Please, no sean muy duros conmigo y las reviews seran muy muy agradecidas.

Um...no se si habra que decirlo pero, obviamente no gano dinero con esto y no me pertenecen ni las canciones ni Holmes y Watson.

* * *

_**Never Gonna Be Alone (Nickelback)**_

Estaban juntos en aquel lugar, siempre juntos, a oscuras. Hacía bastantes horas que no se veía nada de luz, así que si la cabeza no le fallaba, poco faltaba para el amanecer.

_You've gotta live every single day,_

_Like it's the only one, what if_

_tomorrow never comes?_

El agua le llegaba hasta los muslos estando de pie. Se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en taparles la cabeza y ahogarles ahora que la marea estaba subiendo.

Y era absurdo. Él, el gran detective, Sherlock Holmes, atrapado en una situación tan ilógica como esta. Debía de haber visto las pistas, las señales…debía haber sido más inteligente que aquel tipo.

No obstante, allí estaban los dos. Encerrados. Los dos.

-Watson.-llamó, mirando hacia donde suponía que su fiel amigo debía estar.

_Don't let it slip away,_

_Could be our only one,_

_You know it's only just begun._

-¿Sí, Holmes?-susurró la cansada voz del doctor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que nos queda?

Le escuchó moverse, probablemente cambiando de posición.

-Un par de horas como mucho. Para cuando el sol salga nos quedará menos de una hora, eso seguro.-respondió sin dudar.

-Lestrade nos encontrará antes de ese tiempo, estoy seguro.

-Seguro.

Ninguno de los dos lo creía realmente.

-¿Sabe, Watson?-aquel esperó en silencio a que continuase- Nunca le he dicho lo agradecido que estoy por toda su ayuda y apoyo incondicional.

Escuchó al doctor reír y parte del dolor que sentía en el pecho comenzó a desaparecer.

-Es bueno saberlo.-murmuró.- Espero que no se olvide de ello mañana y me deje dormir con tranquilidad.

_Every single day,_

_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Tomorrow never comes..._

-Claro. - Susurró. - Mañana será un buen día.

_**Memento Mori (Kamelot)**_

Carne. Carne y huesos. Frágiles, débiles, sensibles. Propensos a enfermedades, inútiles en la mayoría de los casos, idiotas.

Pero, sobre todo, mortales. Algo que la gente suele olvidar en su día a día.

Algo que solo se recuerda en momentos como éste, en los que te das cuenta que tu vida pende de un delgado hilo y que es muchísimo más fácil morir que continuar viviendo.

_When your time has come_

_You know you'll be lonely once again_

_And the final winter comes to us all_

_Life is treacherous, but you're not the only_

Se llevó una mano temblorosa al pecho, notando como el líquido resbalaba libre. Siempre le asombraba la calidez que tenía y el intenso color rojo que la caracterizaba.

Al mirar al frente le vio correr. Deseo poder seguirle y atraparle, pero apenas podía respirar con aquella bala incrustada en su pecho, peligrosamente cerca de su corazón.

No necesitaba todos sus conocimientos de medicina para saber que, de esa, no iba a salir. Estaba muerto desde el mismo segundo en que la bala desgarró la piel, rompió su esternón y rasgó una arteria.

Sus rodillas cedieron y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba tumbado en el suelo, entumecido en un charco de sangre. De su propia sangre.

-Qué fría es la muerte…-susurró, dejando que los párpados cayeran sobre sus ojos.

A lo lejos escuchó pasos y una voz conocida gritó su nombre con desesperación.

Pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos. Ni siquiera sintió el desesperado agarre sobre su cuerpo, ni escuchó el bullicio que se formaba a su alrededor.

Porque John Watson había muerto, un cálido día de primavera.

_**These Days (3 Doors Down)**_

Realmente lo había hecho. Hacía una semana, John Watson se había ido definitivamente de su vida. Se había mudado. Le había dejado atrás.

_I'm tired and i'm sick of waiting  
Maybe i'll die alone  
'cause i can't take another damn day_

_Of waiting here for you to come home to me_

Los días pasaban de forma monótona. El sol salía, luego se ocultaba. Le seguía la luna. Y de nuevo el sol. Y nada cambiaba.

Seguía allí, solo, esperando por él. Porque Watson era SU Watson. Debía volver y recomponerle, como siempre hacía.

Regañarle por sus drogas, coserle las heridas y remendarle por dentro. Completarle. Salvarle de su agonía.

Porque, sin él, Sherlock Holmes volvía a ser sólo un patético intento de ser humano, incompleto, vacío…un ser cuya existencia era lamentable.

_**Long Road To Ruin (Foo Fighters)**_

Iban varios días de viaje. Habían dejado atrás muchas ciudades y muchos pueblos, a mucha gente y toda una vida.

Pero ninguno de los dos miraba atrás.

Mantenían su mirada fijada al frente. En un futuro que comenzaba con ese primer paso en aquella estación destartalada perdida de la mano de dios.

Comenzaron a andar por un camino que no conocían demasiado bien con paso firme, alejándose cada vez más de su pasado.

_Come now, I'm leaving here tonight  
Come now, let's leave it all behind  
Is that the price you pay?  
__Running through hell, heaven can wait_

Entrelazaron las manos en un mudo acuerdo, uniéndolas firmemente. Ya no importaban las miradas indiscretas ni los susurros. Ya no importaba la ley.

Solo importaba el camino que recorrían juntos.

_**Please Don't Leave Me (Pink)**_

-¿Disculpa?-exclamó, indignado.

Holmes le miró divertido.

-No tienes que tomártelo tan a la tremenda.-contestó.

-Oh, ¿y cómo debo tomármelo?-gritó, furioso.- Acabas de reconocer que me utilizaste de señuelo y no tuviste la decencia de siquiera decírmelo.

El detective le restó importancia al asunto con un ligero movimiento de mano, tomando una profunda bocana de su pipa. Dejó el humo salir lentamente y no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara al ver la cara de fastidio que el doctor mantenía.

-Vamos, Watson. Sabes que no dejaría que nada malo te pasase.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry._

-Eres…insufrible, Holmes. Realmente insoportable.

-Y, no obstante, sigues a mi lado. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué, querido?

Watson dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa, haciendo que varias cosas se precipitasen al suelo. Taladraba con la mirada al otro hombre.

-Maldita sea, Holmes.

_**Enter Sandman (Metallica)**_

Estaba bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose de puro placer. Gemía su nombre y jadeaba cuando tocaba el lugar exacto. Rogaba por más con esa mirada de súplica en sus ojos.

Y adoraba esa mirada, y sus jadeos y su cuerpo. Adoraba todo lo que tuviese que ver con Watson y, cuando el buen doctor le llamaba de aquella forma tan desesperada sentía que iba a perder el control.

Se sentía endurecer aún más, listo para enterrarse en sus entrañas. Invadía su boca, le arrancaba las ropas y lo tenía completamente a su merced. Cada milímetro de piel le pertenecía.

_something's wrong, shut the light_

_heavy thoughts tonight_

_and they aren't of snow white_

Entonces despertaba, desbocado, ardiendo y totalmente insatisfecho.

Y se preguntaba, con un dolor desagradable en su bajo vientre, si el buen doctor estaría dispuesto a _curarle._

_**Diabolus In Musica (Mago de Oz)**_

Te veo atormentar tu violín, tranquilo, calmado. Tus dedos se mueven diestramente aunque solo arrancas notas sueltas, acordes desacompasados que, en conjunto, podría haber resultado una bonita melodía.

Pero acaba roto por tu desgana. Como todo aquí, roto. Como yo, que no puedo evitar quedar hipnotizado con tus manos.

Fuera llueve y trato de distraerme con la lluvia. No funciona y me encuentro pensando de nuevo en tus manos. Esas manos finas, pero fuertes, con unos dedos largos y con durezas. Unas manos que, por mucho que trate de negarlo, me parecen hermosas.

Ahogo un gemido ante mis propios pensamientos. ¿Qué dirías si supieras lo que pienso últimamente? Probablemente harías que me buscase una nueva casa donde vivir.

_Quiero estar junto a tí y alimentar tu boca,  
Hay veces que el dolor duerme en una canción  
Sé que moriré de amor decadente, lúgubres besos  
Quémate en mí._

Me levanto y abandono la estancia.

Quizá un poco de lluvia calme mis nervios. Tal vez logre que me olvide de tus manos. Y de tu voz. Y de todo lo que amo de ti.

Quizá logre que incluso me olvide de mi y de esta sensación que me quema por dentro.

_**Una Juventud Perdida (Tierra Santa)**_

Le resultaba tan extraño regresar allí solo…tan extraño que incluso dolía. Le costaba respirar y mirara donde mirara solo encontraba recuerdos que deseaba atesorar y, a la vez, olvidar. Porque dolía tanto que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho y las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer en cualquier momento.

_Aún se escuchan  
Los lamentos de aquél que luchó  
Por una causa perdida_

Recogió con desgana los documentos que había venido a buscar y, al posar su mirada en la mesa encontró lo que tanto odiaba.

La última botella, la que al fin se lo había llevado. Cerró los ojos, tratando de reprimir un quejido de pura angustia cuando por su mente desfilaron las imágenes del detective, muerto. Allí mismo, a escasos pasos.

-Yo lo intenté…-susurró a la nada, recordando lo fría que estaba la piel de Holmes cuando, después de agacharse, buscó desesperado el pulso que sabía que ya no tenía.- Juro que lo intenté…pero nunca escuchabas…

Siempre lo supo. En su cruzada personal contra el abuso que hacía constantemente el detective de las drogas no había victoria posible.

Y aún sabiéndolo había luchado tanto que ahora, derrotado, se sentía sin fuerzas para continuar una vida que se le antojaba solitaria sin el gran Sherlock Holmes.

_**All About Lovin' You (Bon Jovi)**_

Llegas, cojeando un poco más de lo normal y me saludas amablemente antes de dejarte caer en el sillón, a mi lado. Te oigo resoplar y, al mirarte, veo el cansancio reflejado en tus ojos.

-Le veo cansado, Watson.-murmuro.

-Que cosa más extraña, ¿cierto?-el sarcasmo no pasa desapercibido y recuerdo, con cierto regocijo, que anoche fue una de esas noches.

-Utiliza demasiado el sarcasmo, querido. Y últimamente sus quejas sobre el violín se están volviendo repetitivas.

-Discúlpeme si mi extraña manía de dormir de noche le incomoda.-masculló, masajeándose las sienes.

_I´ve lived, I´ve loved, I´ve lost, I´ve paid some dues, baby  
We´ve been to hell and back again  
Through it all you´re always my best friend  
For all the words I didn´t say and all the things I didn´t do  
Tonight I´m gonna find a way_

-Oh, no me molesta en absoluto. Simplemente no veo que final pretende conseguir con tantas quejas.

-¡No me quejo!-gritó, ofendido.- Solo pido un poco de paz por una noche. Sin explosiones, sin gritos y, ¿por qué no?, sin violín.

Sonreí, divertido. Quizá es un poco cruel de mi parte, pero adoro verle enfadado. Sus ojos brillan de una forma diferente y la manera en que aprieta sus labios, tratando de evitar gritar, me parece de lo más sugestiva.

-¿Sabe Watson?-le veo esperar una respuesta absurda con cara de desesperación.- Si me deja dormir con usted le prometo guardar silencio esta noche.

La cara de perplejidad y el ligero sonrojo que aparece en su rostro junto con el balbuceo por la falta de palabras me hace reír más fuerte; antes de que pueda agregar nada me levanto y corto cualquier protesta con un beso.

Quien sabe cómo se tomará esto mi querido doctor.

_**Otherside (Red Hot Chili Peppers)**_

Echo a Irene Adler de una forma nada amable ni cortés y me giro solo para encontrarme con "esa" cara. Serio, como si le acabasen de anunciar una nueva guerra o la muerte de uno de sus pacientes, furioso, como si las drogas corriesen de nuevo por mis venas.

Su mirada le traiciona y veo sus ganas de terminar con ella de una vez por todas. Amo ese temor irracional que siente cuando ella regresa a mi vida.

_Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
Burn me out leave me on the otherside  
I yell and tell it that  
It's not my friend  
I tear it down I tear it down  
And then it's born again_

Le sonrío y su única respuesta es girarse, dispuesto a marcharse de aquí. No lo dudo ni un segundo y me abalanzo sobre él; le agarro de la muñeca y sin mucho cuidado lo llevo hasta la pared más cercana, atrapándolo ahí. Me pego a su cuerpo, dejándole notar mi creciente excitación mientras lamo sus labios.

Su gesto de sorpresa y enfado pronto da paso a una sonrisa que conozco muy bien; abre sus labios y con el mayor descaro del mundo introduce uno de sus dedos en su boca. Le miro, hipnotizado, hasta que la tensión es tanta que creo que en cualquier momento mi erección va a traspasar la ropa.

Quito la falange de su boca y la invado con mi lengua, desesperado. Lo quiero todo de él, de mi Watson. Todo.

_**Close To The Flame (HIM)**_

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cuántos años? ¿Cuántos besos y cuantos abrazos? ¿Cuántos susurros y miradas indiscretas, roces disimulados, caricias abiertas?

Los años pasan, la vida sigue, los demás siguen siendo los demás. Y nosotros seguimos aquí. Consumiéndonos en una amistad que hace tiempo perdió su nombre, en una relación donde los límites son confusos.

_We're so close to the flame  
Burning brightly  
It won't fade away  
Leave us lonely_

Esta noche volvemos a compartir cama. Hoy volvemos a consumirnos en esta relación sin principio ni fin.

Esta volvemos a ser solo uno.

_**Paint It Black (Rolling Stones)**_

El día en que el doctor Watson murió, la vida cambió drásticamente para todo aquel que lo conocía.

No sólo se fue un buen hombre y un gran doctor, sino también el inseparable compañero del gran detective Sherlock Holmes. El ancla que lo mantenía unido a la realidad.

La vida siguió, el mundo continuó girando, las aves siguiendo volando y los crímenes no pararon. Todo continuó su rutina.

Menos él.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes  
Hmm, hmm, hmm,...  
I wanna see it painted, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black  
Yeah! _

Hace unos días, después de dos meses angustiosos, llenos de locura y dolor, enterramos al gran detective de nuestra era.

Muchos dirán que fue su adicción a las drogas lo que se lo llevo. No obstante, la razón está bien clara.

El día que John Watson murió quedó sentenciado el destino de Sherlock Holmes.

_

* * *

_

Espero que les gustase.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de pelearme con la página (no recordaba como editar y casi subo esto sin "más") al final he conseguido editar :D

Sobre el capitulo: simplemente son mas songfics cortos. Ni Holmes ni Watson me pertecen y bla bla bla.

Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

"**Anthem of the World**" Stratovarius

_The setting sun creates another world  
The shadows fall another day is in the end  
The Paradise is sleeping peacefully  
And one more day is again history_

Dejo caer la pipa suavemente en la mesa, distraído. A mi lado, el buen doctor lee con gesto de enfado una carta que esconde de mí. Le oigo maldecir por lo bajo y mi curiosidad comienza a aumentar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto, irguiéndome en el sillón tanto como me permite la espalda, tratando de ver algo.

-No es nada.-susurra él, sin mirarme.

-¿Nada?-insisto, comenzando a enfadarme cuando, al conseguir ver el dichoso papel me encuentro con una letra minúscula. ¿Quién demonios escribe con una letra tan pequeña? Así me resulta completamente imposible fisgonear, al menos desde esta distancia.

Watson decide volver a guardar la carta en el sobre; es obvio que trata de contener la furia que comienza a corroerle por dentro.

-Un paciente, solo eso.-hace una pausa, probablemente pensando en el mejor lugar en que esconder la carta. Finalmente la guarda en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta que lleva.- ¡Mire la hora que es! Mejor nos vamos a la cama, ¿le parece?

Le dedico una cálida sonrisa que esconde otra menos inocente, levantándome del sillón y precediéndole hacia la habitación.

No hablamos mucho; al parecer Watson estaba dándole vueltas a algo que se me escapa. Incluso cuando nos cobijamos bajo las mantas estaba distante, muy lejos de mi.

La situación no me agrada.

_Don't be afraid we must be wise  
Patient and peaceful and strong  
Maybe it's like you would throw the dice  
Then hope that nothing goes wrong  
Remember that you have the right to say  
All things that you feel inside  
Open your mind and you open your eyes  
Together now is the time_

Watson tardó una eternidad en dormirse por fin. Levantarme de la cama sin hacer ruido me supuso un esfuerzo y más aún el evitar todas las tablas que hacían ruido. Después de casi un año juntos estaba ya al tanto de su dormir ligero, probablemente fruto de la guerra…o quizás algo inherente en él. Me hago una nota mental para recordar sacar el tema algún día.

Rebusco entre su ropa encontrando la carta casi sin ningún esfuerzo. Sonrío con autosuficiencia, aferrando el sobre entre mis dedos. Le dedico una mirada furtiva al bulto de mi cama para luego escurrirme silenciosamente fuera de la habitación.

Enciendo una vela, sentándome en mi sillón dispuesto a leer la carta con calma.

Lo escrito en aquella hoja de buena calidad, además de estar obviamente escrito por una mano femenina con mucho carácter y buena familia, me revolvió el estomago. No se cuantas veces la releí, apretando cada vez más la hoja casi al borde de partirla entre mis dedos.

No me di cuenta de cuando fue que se despertó y menos cuando llegó a mi lado; de lo único que fui plenamente consciente fue cuando me pone una mano en el hombro y me habla, con ese tono de voz tan endemoniadamente tranquilo.

-¿Ya calmó su curiosidad?

-¿Un paciente, John?-susurro, mordaz.

-Así es. Una mujer, para ser más exactos.-mientras dice eso retira la carta de entre mis dedos con suavidad.- Es hija de un hombre que sirvió conmigo….

-¿No pensabas contármelo? ¿No merezco saberlo?-gruño, dolido.

Watson deja la carta sin cuidado sobre la mesa, arrodillándose delante de mis piernas y agarrándome las manos con ternura.

-No lo digas así, casi suena como si te escondiera cosas. La carta llegó hoy mismo.

-Pero esto no empezó hoy, ¿cierto?

Le veo torcer el gesto y me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaba soportando el asunto en silencio.

-Dos meses.-murmura, apartando la mirada.- No sé cómo empezó esto, pero hace más o menos dos meses me dijo que quería casarse conmigo.

-¿Y?-le insto a continuar.

-¿No está claro? Le dije que no. Ella insistió y el asunto acabó en esa carta…si a eso de le puede llamar "final".

-Sabes que conmigo puedes hablar de todo, ¿no?-él asiente con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué me nombra en esa carta? ¿Por qué _nos_ nombra, John?

-No lo sé, Sherlock.-responde, ofendido.- Si crees que voy contando lo que hacemos en tu habitación por ahí te equivocas.

Le acaricio la cara con cuidado, tratando de calmarle. Tras unos segundos noto que se tranquiliza. Y, de pronto, la solución está ahí.

-No te preocupes, John, no te preocupes por nada. Yo solucionaré esto.

* * *

"**Save the World**" Bon Jovi

Le veo observar el cadáver de forma meticulosa, casi con mimo, mientras Lestrade revolotea histérico por el lugar. Sonrío al recordar las crueles, pero ciertas, palabras que le dedicó a Scotland Yard de camino a la escena y es justo entonces cuando decide girarse y mirarme.

Se sorprende al ver la estúpida sonrisa en mi cara, pero de inmediato me la devuelve. Una sonrisa disimulada que duró apenas unos segundos.

-¿Puede echarme una mano, viejo amigo?-pregunta, poniéndose serio.- Por aquí necesitamos saber cuanto lleva este desdichado hombre muerto.

-Déjeme ver.-respondo, metiéndome de lleno en el asunto.

_I ain't shiny or new  
With you by my side nothing matters_

Para cuando Holmes se dio por satisfecho en las investigaciones del día, la noche ya había llegado. A esas alturas la pierna me dolía una barbaridad y el hombro no se quedaba atrás; como siempre trataba de disimularlo y, como siempre, él lo sabía.

Le dedicó algunas palabras a Lestrade, las cuales no gustaron demasiado al inspector, y se acercó a mí.

-Volveremos en el coche de Scotland Yard, Watson.-dice, agarrándome por debajo del codo y ayudándome a andar.

_They can say It's blind love  
But it's a fool who don't believe  
That I'd fly all the way to the moon  
Just to walk you down your street_

Subir me supuso una nueva punzada de dolor; me dejé caer pesadamente en el precario sillón, notando el olor a sudor y a viejo característicos de todos los coches que Lestrade solía usar.

-Se está jugando mucho por esa tontería, Holmes. Y no sólo usted. Si se descubre Watson también tendrá que pagar las consecuencias.-escucho a Lestrade hablar en un susurro. No albergo duda alguna sobre lo que cuchichea.

-¿Si se descubre?-ríe Holmes fríamente.- Me asombra enormemente que un topo como es usted se haya percatado, pero…llega algunos años tarde, inspector.-hizo una pausa en la que seguramente saboreaba el gesto de sorpresa del otro hombre.- Además, no debe preocuparse, si es preocupación lo que le lleva a tratar de alejarme de mi viejo amigo, tenemos bien presentes las consecuencias desde el principio.

Entonces se sube al coche sin dar tiempo a más preguntas o advertencias absurdas y se sienta a mi lado, ordenándole de inmediato al conductor que se ponga en marcha.

-¿Todo bien?-murmuro, tratando de evaluar el rostro tranquilo que me mostraba.

-Perfectamente.-me responde, buscando con su mano la mía y entrelazando los dedos.

* * *

"**Love You to Death**" Kamelot

_I will always be with you_

_I'm the anchor of your sorrow_

_There's no end to what I'll do_

_Cause I love you_

_I love you to death_

Le había visto caer. Lentamente, como si fuera un mal sueño. Había corrido tanto como pudo pero no había logrado agarrarle.

Y durante un segundo el mundo se paró.

Al instante siguiente dos fuertes brazos trataban de empujarle también a él por la ventana y reaccionó por puro instinto, destrozando rápidamente a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino.

No supo decir si fue un minuto o toda una vida pero, para cuando se asomó a la ventana, John Watson estaba fuera de su vista, quizá engullido por las aguas del río.

_But the sorrow went too deep_

_The mountain fell too steep_

_And the wounds would never heal_

Le buscó durante horas, estando pero sin estar. Gritó su nombre un millón de veces hasta que su voz dejó de salir.

No reparó en las miradas que recibía de los demás transeúntes y no fue hasta que un guardia de Scotland Yard le detuvo que fue plenamente consciente de la situación: John Watson ya no estaba.

_Cause the pain of the loss_

_Was more than he could feel_

Se lo negó tantas veces como la idea aparecía en su mente. Desde que le dejaron salir volvió corriendo al río y continuó buscando.

Incluso cuando Lestrade le comunicó que habían encontrado el cuerpo sin vida del doctor, lo negó. Cerró los ojos cuando el inspector destapó la cara del cadáver que habían encontrado ahogado en una red de pesca y repitió tantas veces que ese no era Watson que acabó siendo su realidad.

* * *

"**The Razor's Edge**" AC/DC

Les escucha en el piso de arriba e indudablemente sabe qué está pasando…qué lleva meses pasando. Mira con desesperación por la ventana, dudando entre salir o ponerse a hacer la cena.

_You're living on the edge  
don't know wrong from right_

Fuera, la gente pasea tranquilamente, sin sospechar lo que ocurre en el piso superior de esa casa.

Pero ella lo sabe demasiado bien. Y aún y así no sabe si lo correcto sería denunciarles o dejarles continuar así.

* * *

"**The Phantom Agony**" Epica

_The future doesn't pass  
And the past wont overtake the present  
All that remains is an obsolete illusion_

-¿No tiene la impresión de que todo sigue igual que antes? Al fin y al cabo, desde que comenzamos a vivir juntos, ¿qué ha cambiado?

Holmes le miró con interés.

-¿Quitando a Mary?-comentó, mordaz.

-Quitando a Mary-accedió con una ligera risa.

-Nunca lo había pensado en realidad. La única vez en que me planteé algo remotamente parecido fue cuando usted se marchó y, claramente, era una dirección de pensamientos completamente diferente.-hizo una pausa que Watson mantuvo con un respetuoso silencio.- ¿Que todo siga igual es algo malo?

_We are afraid of all the things that will not be_

Watson se mordió el labio, tragándose todas las cosas que pensaba. No tenía que decirlas, Holmes ya lo sabía.

-No, no es malo. Sólo es…curioso. Es casi como si estuviésemos estancados en nuestra propia relación.

_Tears of unprecedented beauty  
Reveal the truth of existence_

Holmes bufó, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba al doctor con ojos inusualmente fríos.

-¿Y cómo se supone que va a avanzar nuestra "relación", Watson? ¿Cuál sería el paso lógico?

El nombrado se encogió ligeramente con una mueca inequívoca de dolor, la misma que el detective ocultaba tras una máscara de indiferencia y frialdad.

-Sólo era un tema de conversación.

No dijo nada más antes de retirarse a su propia habitación. No era lo normal, pero ninguno de los dos hablaría de ello más tarde.

Y mientras Watson luchaba contra las lágrimas, Holmes las dejaba discurrir libres, en silencio, ninguno de los dos entendiendo por qué les era imposible _avanzar_.

_We're all sadists_

_

* * *

_

"**Beautiful**" Eminem

Quien lo iba a decir; en su desnudez, John Watson era aún más hermoso. Tumbado a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente después de una de sus noches, el buen doctor mostraba su cuerpo sin nada que entorpeciera la vista.

Y Holmes lo disfrutaba, permitiéndose observar cada detalle que, mientras estaba cegado por la excitación, se perdía. Miraba su delicado cuello, sus brazos, que no parecían tan fuertes como habían demostrado ser, rozaba la piel de su abdomen suavemente y notaba como se erizaba bajo su contacto.

Le escuchó murmurar una protesta en su sueño y sonrió al escuchar su nombre salir de sus adormecidos labios. Se irguió y posó con delicadeza sus labios sobre los de él, conformándose con eso.

Como leyendo su retahíla de pensamientos nada castos, Watson se giró, dándole la espalda, mostrándole la cicatriz de su hombro. El detective la besó, pasando un brazo por la cintura del otro hombre y pegándolo a él.

-Sólo me faltan sus ojos, Watson-susurró en su oído, notando como el doctor se estremecía visiblemente.-y entonces la imagen sería absolutamente perfecta.

Y, casi como por intervención divina, Watson giró el rostro y le miró directamente a los ojos, impactando azul contra marrón.

_But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
They can all get fucked  
Just stay true to you._

* * *

"**Fly away from here**" Aerosmith

-¿A dónde?-rió Watson, sintiendo como el agarre del detective se hacía más fuerte.

-Para empezar la casa de mi hermano, una de las tantas que no usa y que está lejos de cualquier lado. ¿Qué le parece?-comentó, ilusionado.- Usted podría abrir una pequeña consulta y…bueno, yo podría incluso buscar zapatos de esas desgraciadas mujeres si fuera necesario.

-¿En serio?-la incredulidad en su tono no pasó desapercibida.

-Oh, sabe que sería capaz.-mordió el cuello del doctor, ganando un estremecimiento.- y cuando tengamos más dinero…quien sabe.

_Fly Away From Here  
anywhere yeah I dont care  
we just fly away from here  
our hopes & dreams are out there somewhere  
we wont let time pass us by  
we just Fly_

-¿No ha pensado que eso levantaría más sospechas de las que ya pesan sobre nosotros?

-¿Le preocupan los rumores?-preguntó, tenso.

-No más que la muerte de un insecto.-respondió; mientras comenzó a acariciar los muslos del detective entre los que se encontraba sentado. Sintió su cálido aliento en el cuello cuando dejó escapar un suspiro.- ¿le gusta?

-Ya sabe que sí…-susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.- ¿No quiere irse de aquí, Watson?

El doctor dejó reposar gran parte de su peso en el torso de Holmes, cerrando los ojos, tratando de encontrar las palabras acertadas.

-Si pudiéramos encontrar un sitio en el que ser nosotros mismos, sin escondernos, sin miedo…si existiera algún lugar así en este mundo, estaría eufórico por partir ya. Pero no lo hay y no puedo evitar preguntarme si huir es lo mejor que podríamos hacer.-hizo una pausa, buscando los labios del hombre que tanto amaba; al encontrarse se unieron en un tierno beso. Al separarse se miraban a los ojos, diciéndose todas esas cosas que sólo se confesaban en la más absoluta intimidad.- Pero, si quiere comenzar la búsqueda, iré a su lado durante todo el camino.

* * *

"**Just Like A Pill**" Pink

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill_

Cada vez que intento alejarme, siempre que trato de huir, me atraes. Mire a donde mire siempre estás tú; haga lo que haga, al final siempre llego a ti.

Y de verdad que lo he intentado. Más de una vez. Pero da igual el número de veces que me case, siempre acabo volviendo a ti.

¿Qué me has hecho, Holmes? ¿Cómo has hecho que sea un adicto a ti?

Hoy renuncio. Ya no importa. Hoy vuelvo a ti…y me recibes con los brazos abiertos, como si llevaras mucho tiempo esperando que este momento llegara.

-No me vuelva a dejar, Watson.-susurras en mi oído; y juro que tu aliento es veneno para mi sentido común.

-Nunca…-me escucho susurrar, como hipnotizado.

Y puede que esta vez sea verdad.

* * *

La verdad es que no se como responder las Reviews :S en la otra pagina donde subo cosas se puede responder a cada una, pero aqui no veo la manera. Asi que, como odio dejar sin responder los comentarios de los demas, utilizare esta parte del final.

·Lostris B.: Mil gracias. Siempre es agradable ver que a la gente le gusta lo que escribes. Me alegro mas de lo que puedo expresar que te gustaran las canciones y mi pelicular manera de "adaptarlas". Mil gracias por la review y espero que, si lo lees, tambien te gusten estos. Un beso.

·Say Erizabesu Sverige: Muchas gracias ^^ me hace muy feliz que te gustaran. De nuevo gracias por pasarte y por dejar una review.

·SweetSlavery: vaya, ¡gracias! Y tambien gracias por la review de mi otro fic :P cuando una persona que escribe fics (entiendase, por regla general un aficionado que no gana absolutamente nada con su "trabajo") encuentra a alguien que le gusta su manera de escribir es casi como si ganara la loteria xD Un besote!

·Kitsui:gracias O/O la verdad, con un comentario tan positivo hacia mi fic no se q mas decir...quizas reiterar mi agradecimiento y decir que me hace muy muy feliz que te agradara su lectura sea lo mas correcto.

Y bueno, en general mil gracias por las review. No esparaba tener ninguna, para ser sincera. Espero que si alguno lee este capitulo sea tambien de su agrado. Las criticas (educadas, por favor, no es necesario ser hiriente) sera siempre bien recibidas.

Un beso a todos y hasta pronto.

PD: si alguien sabe como contestar las reviews sin tener que ponerlo en el capitulo me haria un gran favor compartiendo el conocimiento conmigo xD


End file.
